Field
The present application relates generally to ventilation devices. More particularly, some embodiments relate to a blower that is particularly useful for providing a flow of temperature-controlled air in confined spaces, such as seats (e.g., vehicle seats, wheelchair seats, and other seating assemblies), beds, and other occupant support assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Certain modern seats, such as some automobile seats, are equipped with ventilation systems that supply air to, or receive air from, a portion of the seat. Some such seats also include temperature control systems that allow the occupant to vary the temperature of the seat by flowing temperature-controlled air through the seat covering. One such system comprises a seat having a fan unit and a thermoelectric element mounted therein. The thermoelectric element is configured to heat or cool air that is moved over the element by the fan unit, which is also mounted within the seat. The conditioned air is distributed to the occupant by passing the air through the seat surface via a series of air ducts within the seat. In another system, air is fed into the ventilation and/or temperature control system via the ducts within the seat.
In many instances, the amount of space available within, below, and around the seat for such ventilation and/or temperature control systems is severely limited. For example, in some cars, to save weight or increase passenger room, the seats are only a few inches thick and abut the adjacent structure of the car, such as the floorboard or the back of the car. Further, automobile manufacturers are increasingly mounting various devices, such as electronic components or variable lumbar supports, within, below, and around the seat. Additionally, the size of the seat, particularly the seat back, needs to be as small as possible to reduce the amount of cabin space consumed by the seat.
Certain conventional ventilation and/or temperature control systems are too large to be mounted within, below, or around vehicle seats. For example, some systems may have a housing containing a squirrel-cage fan five or six inches in diameter and over two inches thick. The fan generates an air flow that passes through a duct to reach a heat exchanger that is several inches wide and long and at least an inch or so thick. From the heat exchanger, the air is transported through ducts to the bottom of the seat cushion and to the seat cushion back. Such systems are bulky and difficult to fit underneath or inside car seats. Furthermore, such a large fan to can generate more noise, which is generally undesirable, and is especially undesirable inside the closed space of a motor vehicle.
In light of at least these drawbacks, there is a need for a more compact ventilation blower for automobile seats, wheelchair seats, other vehicle seats, beds, and other occupant support assemblies.